


11 more days

by stardustchenle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Airports, Break Up, Diary/Journal, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Platonic Relationships, accepting stuff, getting over it, luren break up at the beginning, platonic noren, renjun needed a friend and he met jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustchenle/pseuds/stardustchenle
Summary: Renjun thought with his flight to Hong Kong he would've had everything, then nothing, then he found it within himself. Thanks to a heartbreak, an unchangeable plane ticket, and 11 days waiting in an airport with a barista who says he's great at listening, and he might be right.Title from "11 days" by Max Frost





	11 more days

Renjun held his passport tight in one hand while walking sideways across that busy beehive of an airplane aisle, other hand clutched around the left strap of his trusty beaten down sky-blue backpack, excitement coursing through every particle of his body. He finally reached his row and shuffled a bit, overstepping three other pairs of legs before plopping down on his economy-class seat, the only one he had been able to afford as a broke uni student.

He took out his slightly crumpled-at-the-corners ticket from inside the passport, straightening the piece of paper gently against the armrest while bouncing his feet up and down. The seat wasn’t exactly comfortable, and the cheap simil-velvet that covered it prickeled the skin at the back of his neck where it was exposed from his hoodie, but he didn’t care. He looked out of the airplane window just as the flight attendants started explaining the safety procedures, and the bright lights against the orange and pink hues of the sunset made the sparks on his skin multiply. It reminded him of an impressionist artwork. He missed painting.

He made a mental note to go buy a canvas and some basic paint and brushes once he would arrive at Xuxi’s. It would’ve probably been cheap kid ones, but just as for his uncomfy seat, he didn’t mind. He could only look forward to painting the feeling of welcoming white cotton sheets, of laying on a chest and receiving soft forehead kisses, of piggyback rides, of that loud laugh he hadn’t heard in so long. He would’ve never ran out of inspiration, not with the reason of those feelings there with him. Because the truth was, Renjun missed painting, but he missed Yukhei even more.

He turned back for a moment to fasten his seatbelt and gave a warm smile and a “thanks” to the middle-aged woman next to him who offered him a chocolate coin, which he popped in his mouth after the plane took off, crumpling up the thick golden foil while rummaging through the front backpack pocket for his phone. He put on his earphones, scrolling through his music for a while until he settled for his jazz playlist. He turned to the window again, watching cities pass by far under the plane while always bouncing his feet up and down.

There was no way he would’ve been able to sleep, anyway.

****

\-----------

****

The voice of one of the flight assistants came out croaky from the set of speakers above each row of seats: “You may now remove your seatbelts and get up. Remember to collect all of your luggages and-”

Renjun had already jumped to his feet after that first sentence and was currently shuffling sideways to get through the airplane aisle, ignoring the slightly-croaky voice coming from the speaker as it thanked the passengers for choosing that company and then repeated the speech in Cantonese.

He was the first to stand in front of the now-open airplane door, greeting the pretty lady in a blue uniform next to it with a quick nod and barely containing a cheek-splitting smile, feeling nothing but jittery. He rushed down the stairs almost without realising he was, stopping abruptly after he moved only a couple of steps on the grey and cold asphalt he told himself was still welcoming nonetheless. He inhaled a lungful of the chilly February air, feeling it tingle a bit unpleasantly as it passed through his nostrils. He ignored the sensation.

Because holy shit. He was in Hong Kong.

****

From there Renjun's body moved mechanically and automatically. Entering the airport, waiting for his suitcase at baggage claim, getting into a taxi and telling the driver the address he still remembered by heart from when Xuxi had written it on the cardboard boxes full of his belongings he mailed by post when he moved, everything was a blur drowned away by the loud and endless mantra of _I’m in Hong Kong I’m in Hong Kong I’m in Hong Kong I’m in Hong Kong._

The city lights, the traffic, the skyscrapers passing by.

_I’m in Hong Kong I’m in Hong Kong I’m in Hong Kong._

The car coming to a stop and parking against the sidewalk, Renjun handing the driver some worn out banknotes from his jacket pocket with sweaty palms.

_I’m in Hong Kong I’m in Hong Kong._

The driver getting out of the taxi and helping him in taking his luggage out of the trunk with a smile, Renjun bowing nervously to thank him.

_I’m in Hong Kong._

Looking for a name on the building’s intercom, struggling with his suitcase on the stairs because he feared the lift would’ve been too slow, stopping in front of a door with heavy breaths and wide eyes and a heart beating out of his chest.

_I am at Xuxi’s._

He raised his hand, stopping it in mid-air for a moment, inhaling and exhaling deeply and then ringing the doorbell. It felt like hours had passed before he heard steps approaching from the other side, listened to the sound of the door handle twisting, saw a familiar face after so, _too_ long. The voice cracking what still held the dam together sounded incredulous.

 _“Renjun?”_ ****

Renjun broke down crying.

****

He dropped his suitcase to the ground and threw his arms around Yukhei’s neck, burying his sobs into it and holding as tight as he could, inhaling his boyfriend’s scent and dampening the collar of his t-shirt with his tears. Yukhei didn’t hug him, but held Renjun’s hips as the younger started to whisper with a still teary voice: “I missed you I missed you I missed you…”

“Renjun, what- what are you doing here?”

Renjun’s voice was still muffled against the other’s neck. “I wanted to surprise you… For Valentine’s day, you know? Actually not really, I just managed to have some time off of uni in this period, but it sounds more romantic if I say that, right?” Renjun let out a watery chuckle, wiping his eyes with his hands.

He tried to lean in for a kiss, but Yukhei moved his head back just so slightly, with a sorry look in his eyes. Renjun felt the winter ice that should’ve remained outdoors sneak under his skin all of a sudden.

He got down with his feet fully on the ground again and took a step back. Xuxi’s hands were still on his hips, but he now noticed how awkward they had been since the first time they were placed there. Yukhei looked nervous.

“It’s nothing, I’m just surprised-”

“Xux- Yukhei. Tell me.”

The older seemed to falter a bit when he heard the switch to the name of his Renjun almost never used, but recomposed himself quickly. “I told you, it’s nothing,” he took the suitcase and put a hand behind the younger’s shoulder, pushing him forward gently. “come inside now, you must be tired, I can make you a-”

“Please.”

Renjun didn’t intend for his voice to come out so small, but it managed to make Yukhei freeze. He placed the luggage on the floor and turned towards Renjun with a sigh. He looked like a kicked puppy, and that made Renjun’s stomach twist uncomfortably.

“I’ve been thinking that- that maybe long distance doesn’t really work for us. For me.”

Renjun felt tears coming up his throat again, much more bitter this time. He choked out some words, voice somehow even smaller than before. “I gotta go.”

 

He moved mechanically, taking his suitcase quickly and moving to get out the door again. Yukhei tried to stop him.

“Wait, Renjun! It’s 8pm already, at least… stay here for the night.” He scrambled forward, getting nearer but not touching Renjun or trying to close the door again. He was grateful for that. The look on Yukhei’s face seemed almost scared, chest raising and lowering heavily.

“There isn’t anyone else, never was! I would never, Renjun, you know it.”

Renjun turned around with blurry eyes and already holding the door’s handle, still managing a watery smile. “I know.” He hesitated. “I love you.”

He closed the door behind himself and rushed down the stairs, just as the tears began to rush down his cheeks again.

****

\------------

****

“Please, are you sure there aren't any seats left? In _any_ plane leaving soon? It's important.”

The woman behind the informations desk looked at him apologetically. “I'm sorry sir, but your ticket doesn't include eventual changes, so you either come back with your originally scheduled return flight, or you'll have to buy another ticket. But they're all quite expensive without prior booking, there is always traffic around Valentine's day.”

Renjun sighed. “Right, Valentine's day…” he mumbled to himself, before asking the airport worker again: “Isn't there really anything I can do?”

“Sir, I… maybe you'll get lucky if someone suddenly drops their reservation in one of the economy flights of your company, but you'd need to be here to buy the ticket quickly.”

He sighed again. ”I… okay. Thank you so much madame. Have a nice evening.”

Renjun gave her a probably not convincing at all smile before turning around and walking away towards the main part of the airport, focused only on the sound of his own feet and of the suitcase wheels and dangerously close to letting his mind get overwhelmed by the cloud of thoughts hovering over it.

He wandered among the shopping part of the airport, duty-free shops passing by on both his sides as he paid no attention to them. He found the larger waiting area surrounded by small pseudo-restaurants, a sandwich stand, a Starbucks, but his throat was still tight and he he still felt like his stomach was too busy churning around the bitterness and empty pain in his chest to be hungry, so he ignored them all and went to sit on one of the cold metal seats, shivering a bit at the contact through his jeans.

He looked at the planes parked next to the runway outside the big glass window and thought about what to do. He got an idea and slowly took out of his backpack a nearly untouched sketchbook he had bought shortly before leaving Seoul and a pen. He skimmed through the pages looking for the first blank one he could find, and passed his hand on the smooth white paper and on the spine of the sketchbook, breathing solemnly as he did.

Then, he brought the pen down on the page, and he started to bleed.

****

\------------

****

**_6th February 2019, - 11 days_ **

_I'm stuck here now. For eleven more days. I should've realised something was wrong, I should've realised something wasn't the same anymore. I should've known when the phone calls started becoming less and less, when he always was tired enough to fall asleep while we facetimed, I should've noticed the love in his eyes wasn't there anymore. Because I know he used to love me before, I saw it in his eyes all the time. Guess I was naive and blinded, and thought it would've stayed in there forever as long as it still was in mines._

_Did I do something wrong?_

****

\------------

****

Renjun woke up because of the light coming from outside the glass window, and vaguely registered a flight number being called over the speaker. He rubbed his eyes and sat up straight, suddenly remembering where he was, why he was there and what happened. _Oh._

He ignored the bad thoughts again, clearing his throat and checking if his luggage was still all there. It was, so at least one thing hadn't gone so bad, he thought with a hint of bitterness.

He got up and stretched his neck with a huff. He needed some coffee.

He dragged his feet and suitcase to the small starbucks just a few meters away, ordered a vanilla iced coffee and sat down to drink it at the counter after his name was called, fidgeting with the straw while lost in thought. A couple of people entered the shop and ordered to go, eventually leaving him alone again.

He brought the straw to his lips and took a couple of sips, looking at the series of clocks on the wall, set on the timezones of various places in the world. It was currently five o’clock in mexico, apparently.

He drank some more, letting out another heavy sigh without realising.

“Rough day yesterday?”

“Uh?”

It had been the barista, curious eyes looking at Renjun from under his black bangs. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks as Renjun didn't answer him.

“I- I was covering for a friend on the night shift yesterday, and saw you sleeping on one of the chairs? But you don't look like you had a flight to catch early in the morning, or you would've slept in your hotel, and if you did have one you would've missed it already. So I assumed, rough day yesterday?”

Renjun snorted lightly, playing with his straw again. “You have no idea…”

****

\------------

****

**_7th February 2019, - 10 days_ **

_I turned off my phone yesterday right after I stormed out of Xuxi's (I should really stop calling him that, shouldn't I?) apartment, and this morning I woke up to so many missed calls and messages. Funny how for months I was staring at nothing on the phone screen, laying awake at night and hoping he would call me, and now a single message makes me want to cry. He says he wants to apologise, that it's not my fault._

_I had to block his number. I can't do it right now. I want to go home._

****

\------------

****

“Hey, woah, are you- are you okay?”

Renjun wiped his eyes, trying to pretend they weren't filling up with tears. He nodded. Not even he would've believed himself.

“Okay okay, listen, what's- what's your name?”

“Renjun.” He hated how choked that came out, still trying to look put together and not like someone about to start crying at any second.

“Well Renjun, I'm Jeno. I'm great at listening, if that's something you need?”

****

\------------

****

**_8th February 2019, - 9 days_ **

_I told Jeno, the barista here at the airport, what happened. I found a picture of Yukhei and I on my phone by accident and I was about to start crying being the pathetic cry baby that I am, so I ended up telling him everything._

_He's right, he is a good listener. He told me to go rent a cheap hotel room for at least the night, and I can stay at the airport to wait for any updates on the flight during the day. He's right._

_I just want to go back home._

****

\------------

****

**_9th February 2019, - 8 days_ **

_I spend all my days at the Starbucks now. Listening to flight updates, drowning my sorrows in coffee. Waiting._

_I hate being here. Everything reminds me of him, everything, everything, everything, even the announcements in cantonese over the speaker. I miss him so much. I wish I didn't._

****

\------------

****

**_10th February 2019, - 7 days_ **

_Only a week left. It hurts. Still._

_I know I'll be fine as soon as I get on the flight home (fin-er, at least), but it's hard. Why can't I get over him? Why isn't it as easy for me? Why couldn't I fall out of love too._

_Jeno is helping, a bit. He always listens to me crying, whining, being an emotional pathetic mess, and he just listens, holds my hand or pats my shoulder when I'm finished, and then he gives me a donut to eat. He doesn't say it with words, he's more one to show that he cares with what he does. I like it, honestly._

_He was so careful the first time he tried to put a hand on my shoulder while I was crying, but I needed it, I needed the support. I just buried my head in his chest as I sobbed, honestly. Pathetic, but what I needed._

****

\------------

****

**_11th February 2019, - 6 days_ **

_Today I was sad because I was telling Jeno how much Yukhei always reminded me of a puppy, how he always looked so happy and excited to see me. At first, at least._

_Jeno told me cats are better anyway, and showed me pictures of his and kept on rambling about them until I felt better. Can you believe he has three even though he's allergic? What a dumbass._

****

\------------

****

**_12th February 2019, - 5 days_ **

_I told Jeno that it's a shame I won't see anything of the city, that I'm scared of seeing Yukhei everywhere, of seeing him IN everywhere. He agreed. A real pity, he said._

****

\------------

****

“I wish things could've been different about this. So I could still take advantage of the city while I'm here.”

“You mean… visiting it with him?”

“Yes, but also… If I had gotten over him already. If I wasn't scared of not making it on my own if I met him. That would be nice.”

****

\------------

****

**_13th February 2019, - 4 days_ **

_Jeno, he- He got his coworker he covered for the first night I slept here to take his day shift too, and he took me to visit the city. He asked me if I would feel better and like I could do it if I had someone with me. I almost cried._

_He got so worried and started to apologise, but I punched him in the shoulder and called him an idiot and told him I was happy that he cared so much about me. I hugged him so tight._

_I hugged him after too, when he took me to see a museum because he said he remembered a couple of days ago when I told him I liked art and painting. We went to an arcade too, and we played dance dance revolution until my feet ached._

_I just realised, today I never worried about not being at the airport to hear of any empty seats in one of the flights home. I didn't even think about it._

****

\------------

****

**_14th February 2019, - 3 days_ **

_It's Valentine's day today. Jeno tried everything to not make me get sad, trying to make fun of every person who entered the café to cheer me up. But he's too much of a sweetheart, and his roasts ended up sounding more like complex compliments or tiny suggestions. I did end up laughing though, and he was so happy about it. He really is an overgrown puppy._

_Oh, that didn't make me sad to think, even if I used to call Yukhei that. It's a good feeling._

****

\------------

****

**_15th February 2019, - 2 days_ **

_Jeno introduced me to what he calls “the only real reason that makes it worth to wait for Valentine's day”, aka the perfectly good but discounted chocolates in all the shops in the airport, costing even less since they're duty free. A total steal, he said._

_He stuffed his cheeks with three different chocolates at the same time and smiled so much that his eyes disappeared, and I had to give it to him. That definitely made Valentine's day worth it._

****

\------------

****

“I should, shouldn't I? Not forgive and forget, but accept and move on.”

Jeno nodded with a smile, lightly squeezing Renjun's bicep.

“Accept and move on.”

****

\------------

****

**_16th February 2019, - 1 day_ **

_I'm meeting Yukhei tomorrow._

_Never thought I'd be saying that even just a few days ago. Me and Jeno talked about getting this dealt with face to face before I leave, to truly get over it. Or start to, at least._

_Accept and move on._

****

\------------

****

**_17th February 2019, day before depart_ **

_I talked with Xuxi. We met in the airport's Starbucks, so that I was in a place I knew. Yukhei was the one to ask me to choose somewhere I felt more comfortable in. He apologised, I cried, I told him I knew it wasn't his fault. He said he wanted to make sure I knew it wasn't mine either._

_He understood that I needed time away to truly get over it, and he understood. If feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders._

_I already checked out from the hotel this morning and the flight is pretty early tomorrow, so tonight we're sleeping on one of the seats in the waiting area again._

_Jeno doesn't have to work this time, but he's staying with me anyway. I would've never said it a week ago, but I'm not eager to go home._

****

\------------

****

“You have my number, call me, okay?” asked Jeno, both hands on the other's shoulders.

Renjun nodded, teary-eyed. “Thank you.”

Jeno pulled him in for a hug, and Renjun held him as tight as he could as his next words got muffled against Jeno's shoulder. “I feel like half the time I've known you you've seen me cry…”

“Shhh, and half the time I've known you I've been glad I could try and help you.”

Renjun focused on the hand rubbing his back soothingly. “You did. So much. Thank you, Jeno.”

“Thank _you_.”

A metallic voice over the speaker called for Renjun's flight number, and they had to reluctantly separate.

“I'll come back, someday.” He chuckled, sniffling and wiping his eyes “Who knows, maybe next time you and Yukhei will meet and become friends too.”

Jeno chuckled too. “You really took ‘accept and move on' by heart, uh?”

“Just one of many good pieces of advice you gave me,” Renjun replied with a smirk.

His flight was called again, and he took his suitcase from the floor, handle tight in his fist.

“Thank you again Jeno. Thank you for giving me a friend when I needed one to get better.”

“Hey, it was you, it was thanks to you. You're strong, Renjun.”

****

Renjun nodded, resolute. “Yeah. Now I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I didn't plan jeno and renjun's relationship to be platonic when I first chose this prompt, but I really liked when I got this idea because I believe that platonic relationships and healing and accepting are so important, and not talked about enough.  
> Tell me what you thought, and come visit me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/stardustchenle) !


End file.
